


You're Welcome

by magicianparrish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Percy and friends are very hungover, Some Cursing, some mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: A plotless fic featuring hungover Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and Piper. With some Sally, Paul and Percy’s little sister. And some Moana thrown into the mix too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, I had a clear vision of what I wanted to happen, but then that got lost in translation from my brain to my fingers and computer screen. I mean, it’s the same general idea just a different approach. This also helped me get out of a big writing slump, and will probably hold me off for a while. Anyway, the first part of the fic may or may not be based off my daily morning struggle (hungover or not). And I placed some tv references in there…subtle but there. Anyway, so have some Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo with some of Percy’s little sister (who is not officially named as of yet), and some Sally and Paul because I love them all.

Percy let out a groan when he felt the sunlight hit him in the face through the blinds on his window. His bed just so happened to be strategically placed so the sunlight decided to greet him in a blinding glare every morning at the crack of dawn, even when he really, really didn’t need to be up that early, ever.

It just so happened that the garbage men come up his block at around the same time in the morning. The truck’s loud _BEEP_ , _BEEP_ , _BEEP_ , coming from reversing towards the dumpster echoing up to his window and into his room shaking the foundations of the building so much sometimes Percy thinks there will be an earthquake.

Really, Percy could kill someone some days. He’s woken up in a sleepy daze many times to scream “Fuck you!” in a groggy voice before slamming his head back down on the pillow and trying to ignore the inconveniences of living in Manhattan and trying to actually sleep for once. It is a _struggle_.

Percy heaved his body to turn around and not face the sun, wanting to get just a few more minutes of shut-eye. Half his face was smushed into his pillow, and he could feel his nose twisting in a way that could be described as mildly uncomfortable, but he couldn’t care enough to do anything about it.

When he did finally wake up, he lifted his head a little off the pillow, letting out a large yawn and realizing he had some serious dry mouth and his head had the familiar pulsing that only came with having a hangover. He let out another groan and some cursing to Leo and Piper and Jason for taking him and Annabeth out on the town last night. He let his head slam back into his pillow, full face smothered and muffled a mixture of a scream and groan. He could feel the wet patches where he had drooled in his sleep, which didn’t make him feel any better. He just wanted to lay there forever and never have to worry about anything ever again. And for a few more minutes, that’s exactly what he did.

“I hate them,” he muttered to himself before lifting himself onto his elbows.

He blinked slowly, the crust of sleep still covering his eyes as he rubbed them out. The sunlight was still coming in, but it wasn’t nearly as intense as sunrise always seemed to be. He had no idea what time it was.

He swung his legs off the bed, letting his bare feet touch the wood floors sending a little jolt from the coldness. He hunched over and rubbed his palms across his face and then through his hair which was sticking up everywhere from serious bedhead and the fact he needed to shower. He would do that after he got something to eat, he was starving.

Percy stood up stretching his arms high over his head, feeling the pull of the muscles on his lower back and biceps and triceps. Then he let his arms hang limply at his sides for a few minutes as he cracked his neck and back. It felt really good to do that and shake the sleep and stiffness out. He let out a deep breath and opened the door.

Percy was thankful that the lights were off. Since it was daytime, there was no use for wasting unnecessary electricity that would make the bill higher at the end of the month. Percy didn’t even live in his parent’s apartment anymore, but he was staying the night and babysitting his younger sister Moira for the day.

As soon as he took a few steps, a wave of nausea hit him. Percy stumbled and leaned against the wall, hanging his head down low and trying to get a grip and not vomiting bile all over the hallway floor.

“Shit,” he whispered, “I am never drinking again.”

After taking a few deep breaths calming himself down, he slowly took some tentative steps towards the kitchen this time around. When he rounded the corner he saw that his mother was already cooking up breakfast for everyone, which meant that it couldn’t have possibly been too late in the morning or afternoon. He still had no idea what time it was.

He could hear the sizzling of bacon being fried on the stove, and the humming of the microwave as something else was being cooked in there. And at the kitchen table, sat Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason. They all looked the same as he did: exhausted, nauseated, and very much hungover. It made him feel marginally better knowing he wasn’t the only one suffering.

He walked over to the table, pulled out a chair and slumped in it. He rested his elbow on the tabletop with his head in his palm. In the center, there was already a pitcher of ice water and bottles of Gatorade. Annabeth was bent over and resting her entire head on the tabletop, her blonde hair in a very messy bun with chunks of it falling out from the elastic. Jason appeared to be handling the hangover the best out of all of them, but he looked very zoned out going in and out of consciousness. Piper and Leo had pairs of sunglasses over their faces and were in matching zebra print Snuggies sipping light blue Gatorade from two straws from the same bottle.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Piper said with a smirk on her face.

Percy opened his eyes and glared at her. This just made Piper bark out a laugh before taking her phone out and snapping a photo. Percy was too tired to give a crap at this point.

“I am never going out with you three ever again. You just drag me into situations that I horribly regret the next morning.”

Annabeth lifted her head up, her eyes were squinted and puffy but glared at the trio of younger demigods in front of them.

“I agree. I hate you, Leo for making me take Fireball shots with you. If I ever so much smell it again, I think I’ll vomit on the spot. You ruined cinnamon for me. Thanks a lot,” she croaked out.

Leo made an exaggerated slurping sound from his straw and then an exaggerated _ahh_ when he finished. His sunglasses, which looked liked they belonged to a New York socialite slid down his nose as he looked at Annabeth. Then his lifted his palm and allowed a ball of fire to appear.

“Not everyone is made of hot stuff I’m afraid. Not my fault you aren’t,” he retorted.

“Oh fuck off. You’re supposed to repair things not cause the problems,” Annabeth snapped.

Jason seemed to come out of his own mind and smirked at Leo, who seemed just a little bit offended. He huffed, pushed the sunglasses back onto his nose and leaned back in his chair taking another sip of the Gatorade.

“Hey kids, mind not cursing and showing off powers in the house? We got some real kids in the other room, and I don’t want a situation to explain today,” Sally suggested kindly turning her attention to the young adults in the room.

“Sorry mom,” Percy apologized.

A chorus of “Sorry Sally”’s emerged after.

From behind Percy’s head, the soft patter of footsteps and a hand landed on Percy’s shoulder. The touch was gentle, he still didn’t like being startled after everything. He looked up to see his step-father Paul’s face. His brown eyes were filled with mirth and just a tad of mischief.

“Hey everyone, since I know you all seemed to have had a rough night, I’ve done a kindness and bought everyone burgers and fries from Five Guys.”

With that, he dropped a bag filled with the grease filled stuff. Percy gagged at the smell and sight of it, and he saw his friends had similar reactions to seeing it. He heard Paul let out a hearty laugh, and then his mother joined in. Percy felt betrayed for a moment. He looked up at his parents.

“Traitors,” he groaned.

That only brought another round of laughter from his parents. Paul then went and picked up the bag putting it on the counter.

“You’re welcome. And you’ll thank me for this later. I was young once too, and I know a thing or two…or a lot about hangovers.”

A few minutes later, Sally wiped her hands on a dish towel. She and Paul set the table with plates and food. It was mouth-watering to look at. Sally walked over to where the living room was.

“Moira and friends, breakfast is ready!” she announced.

The pounding of little feet could be heard from the room as they made their way into the crowded kitchen. Everyone scooted their seats over to make room for the three seven-year-old girls who were joining them.

They were still in their pajamas. Moira’s brown hair was plaited into to two french braids, and she was in her Disney princess pajama set. Her light brown eyes were wide with all the food in front of her, and she looked ready to devour it. She turned her head and gave a big smile, filled with missing teeth.

“Mom, why does Percy and Annabeth and Piper and Leo and Jason look so tired?” Moira asked innocently.

His mother looked a little smug at the question, and a flush of red appeared on Annabeth’s cheeks from embarrassment. Percy felt his face heat up too. His mother sat down in a chair and looked at her daughter.

“Your brother and his friends had a little too much fun last night,” she gave a vague explanation without having to explain that they had all gotten very drunk.

“Is that why they were laughing and talking so loud last night?”

“Yes, sweet pea. No more questions, it’s time to eat,” Paul interrupted saving them. Percy sent a grateful look across the table.

He noticed Moira’s friends giggling between themselves at the interaction. All of his younger sister’s friends loved him. Everyone started to grab and pass plates of food across the table. His mother helped Moira with hers because she tended to be messy with just about everything. Percy stacked up his plate with pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and black pudding which made his stomach growl. He was slowly but surely recovering from his hangover, and now he was starving. Any food looked good enough to devour.

“Annabeth, pass the butter please,” he asked.

His wife reached over Jason and then passed it to him across the table. It was already melting from being out for a few minutes. He then started to cut and shove pancakes and eggs into his mouth savoring the flavor.

Moira was just hacking away with her knife and fork shoving unequal cuts of pancake that seemed to be too big for her mouth. She had chipmunk cheeks from all the food in her mouth. The conversation was lively between the younger girls, and slowly his friends were integrating into as well.  

The apartment was filled with noise and life. Percy enjoyed the little things now, and he was happy to see that everyone was happy. He was married to the love of his life, he had friends and family who were safe, and it was what he dreamed he could have when he was younger. All the quests were a thing of the past. He still had the occasional monster attack, but it wasn’t anything he needed to worry about. He had a little sister who he loved, and who loved him back. His mother had come so far, and he was glad that he could be there with her every step of the way.

“Oh! It’s my favorite song!” Moira exclaimed spitting food out of her mouth.

His mother gave a chastising look, which Moira smiled bashfully at before turning her attention to the song playing on the television in the living room. Percy leaned in to listen and heard they were watching _Moana_.

She then started to sing along with Maui, and her friends joined in. Percy was humming it under his breath and eating at the same time. When the song was over Moira went back to eating.

“Lucy, Amy, did you know my brother is just like Maui?” Moira said to her two friends.

“Really, how?” Amy, the little redhead, who looked like a mini-me of Rachel asked.

“He’s a demigod! And he’s done so many things like Maui has!”

Percy had just put a piece of bacon in his mouth and he choked on it in shock. He saw Annabeth do the same with the Gatorade in her mouth. Piper, Leo, and Jason’s eyes widened and Leo’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Moira,” Percy whispered trying to stop her.

“He can control the water of all kinds! He does tricks for me all the time with it. It’s so cool,” she bragged.

Percy dragged Moira’s chair closer to him and put a hand on her head. She looked up with her brown eyes narrowed. Even so little she knew condescension gestures. He hoped he gave her a look that said _shut it_.

“Moira you are a crazy rascal, just because I’m good with water doesn’t mean I’m a _real_ demigod. I only like to pretend that I’m one sometimes,” he deflected.

A little smirk formed on her face and she turned towards her friends. She seemed to have gotten the mistake she made, and he would punish her by splashing water on her and tickling her later for it. Her friends started to laugh like she made the greatest joke. Slowly, everyone else joined in the laughter to break the tension.

“You just love causing trouble, don’t you? You better not tonight,” Annabeth said with mock sternness.

“I am the perfect disciple of discipline, Annabeth.”

Percy turned to her with an impressed look. He knew then that she had been hanging out with Annabeth way too much. And she was definitely his mother’s daughter.

“And since I am just like Maui, you’re all welcome,” he said with a wink to his sister.

“For what?” Moira questioned an eyebrow arched on her face.

Percy shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of water which felt nice going down his throat.

“For everything,” he teased, “and you started this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also me procrastiating studying for my Sociology exam tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
